


Ash

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to be the strong one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash

The ash falls like snow after the fires and children run into the street to play. Chester watches them from the window of their high-rise apartment, high above the city streets. The flakes fall past the window and he exhales into his gas-mask.

He remembers the first time he ever saw snow, real snow that is, when he was in New York with Brad in the winter. Christmas shopping. Something neither of them particularly enjoy - especially since Brad is Jewish. But the snow made it worth while. He felt like a kid and Brad had laughed and laughed whilst he made snow-angels in the snow outside the hotel until it soaked through his coat and he was sure he'd be cold for days.

Now, though, the heat is unbearable but they can't turn on the air-con for fear of what might get into the apartment. The kids below run around in their gas-masks, the flakes falling on them and turning their skin grey. They all look like ghosts.

Brad appears behind him, snaking his arms around his waist. "I don't know why you stand here all day," he says, "I can't stand it."

Chester nods. Truth is he can't either, but someone has to be the strong one. It used to always be Brad, picking up the pieces and clearing up the mess, putting Chester back together when things went wrong. Now-a-days, though, it's the other way round. Ever since the fires Brad hasn't been the same. He lost his family when the bombs fell, and Chester knows that watching the kids play in the ash makes him think of his wife and son, but he doesn't know what to say about it or what will make it better.

Instead he turns and lifts off his gas mask, leaning in to kiss Brad softly. And all the while the ash falls.


End file.
